


Texting AU

by Shoelace22



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoelace22/pseuds/Shoelace22
Summary: A week of texting between Lexa, Clarke, and Anya.  The whole story is all in texting conversations
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t see many stories like this or if this even counts as a story, but this is an AU that is all in texts. It starts on a Monday and ends on Friday. I hope you guys enjoy.

Monday 11:30 AM 

Clarke: What are you doing? 

Lexa: Just finished a meeting. What are you up to?

Clarke: Bored at work. Want to entertain me?

Lexa: Sure. 

Clarke: 😃

Lexa: Lol. So…

Clarke: Okay I’m thinking of a number between 1 and 100. Guess what it is. 

Lexa: Let’s see. 55?

Clarke: wtf! How did you know?!?!?

Lexa: Psychic. Also you literally choose that number every time. 

Clarke: I do not. 

Lexa: You did just yesterday when you played with Anya. 

Clarke: 😑

Lexa: 😘 

Clarke: Crap boss coming in. Talk to you later. Love you. 

Lexa: Love you too.  
—————–————

Monday 2:17 PM 

Lexa: Anya wants to know if you want tacos or pizza tonight. 

Clarke: Pasta

Lexa: She says that’s not one of the choices. 

Clarke: Boo. She always gets to pick 😤

Lexa: She says tough luck. 

Clarke: Lexa! Defend me!

Lexa: She told me to stop spoiling you and now you don’t get a choice and we’re having tacos. Sorry baby I tried. 

Clarke: 😢 she could have at least chosen pizza. That’s at least close to pasta. 

Lexa: Lol then why didn’t you choose it?

Clarke: Because it’s still not pasta. 🙄

Lexa: Excuse me for my mistake. 

Lexa: Anya says she’ll make spaghetti. 

Clarke: Yay! Tell her I love her. 

Lexa: She said ew  
————————————–———

Monday 5:55 PM

Lexa: Where are you? 

Clarke: I’m stuck at work 😩 Some intern deleted the drawings for a meeting today and it took an hour to recover all the data. I’m just now leaving. I’m missing the spaghetti 😢

Lexa: I’m sorry love. We saved a plate for you. It’s in the microwave. 

Clarke: Thanks babe. 

Clarke: I’m on the subway. Be home soon. 

Lexa: 🥳

Clarke: Dork

Lexa: 😵

Clarke: 😂  
——————

Tuesday 6:55 AM

Clarke: Lexa, the bed was cold without you. Why’d you leave so early?

Clarke: Lexa?

Lexa: Sorry Clarke. I had an early meeting with New York and they’re like 3 hours ahead of us. 

Clarke: That’s okay. How did your meeting go?

Lexa: Pretty good. Just a standard meeting. 

Clarke: Neato. After work do you and Anya want to catch a movie? 

Lexa: I’ll ask

Lexa: She said she’s not into third wheeling. 

Clarke: Oh please when has she ever been a third wheel. If anything you’re the third wheel since I knew Anya first. 

Lexa: Ouch. Wound me why don’t you.

Clarke: Just kidding baby. Love you 😘 I’ll talk to Anya 

Lexa: Okay love you too 

—————

8:12 AM

Clarke: Anya why don’t you want to go to the movies with me 😢 you’re not a third wheel. We love you 💛

Anya: Lol I was just messing with Lex. I’m actually busy tonight. 

Clarke: Doing what?

Anya: None of your business

Clarke: Hey! You’re my best friend! Quit being mean or I’ll tell on you. 

Anya: Lol. Grow up Squirt

Clarke: 😝

Clarke: So no movie?

Anya: Sorry no. Tomorrow. I promise. 

Clarke: Fine. Me and Lex will just do a date night then. Don’t be jealous of all the fun we’ll have. 

Anya: Ew. Didn’t need to know that about my sister. 

Clarke: Perv. You know what I meant 😑

Anya: Besides I’ll be having my own fun 😉

Clarke: What?!? With who??? 

Anya: A lady never kisses and tells

Clarke: Oh please. You’re definitely no lady. 

——————

Tuesday 12:08 PM 

Clarke: Hi baby, I love you 😘💕 

Lexa: Love you more 😍 😘

——————

Wednesday 11:11 AM

Clarke: My 11:11 wish is Anya would hang out with us again.

Anya: Your what wish?

Clarke: My 11:11 wish

Anya: It's 11:13.

Clarke: Well obviously it was 11:11 when I made the wish Anya 😑

Clarke: So what do you say? Want to hang out with us? Remember yesterday you promised. 

Anya: Sure I guess 

Clarke: 🤩 So what should we do?

Anya: We can just do take out and movies. 

Clarke: Yes! What movie? 

Clarke: Which food?

Clarke: I’m craving breakfast. 

Clarke: Ihop 

Anya: Alright, Ihop it is. So I pick movie then. 

Clarke: What do you pick?

Anya: Hold on. Let me think 🤔 

Clarke: 😬 👍

Anya: Birds of Prey

Clarke: Yes! Excellent choice!

Clarke: So we’ll meet at home around 6:30. I’ll get the food. 

Anya: 👍👍👍

Clarke: Where’s Lexa? Why isn’t she answering?

Anya: She should be at work. 

Clarke: Isn't it her lunch time?

Anya: Lexa! Oh Lexa!

Clarke: Lexa

Clarke: Lexa

Clarke: Lexa 

Anya: Haha Lexa!

Clarke: 😆😂🤣

Lexa: What the hell guys?!? I was in a freaking meeting!!! Notifications constantly buzzing! I’m pretty sure they thought I had a vibrator in my bag!!!

Clarke: Lexa! There you are! I missed you 😙

Lexa: 😑😑😑

Anya: There you are 😆. We were about to send a search party for you. 

Clarke: We were so worried baby🥺

Lexa: 😑😑😑

Clarke 🤣😂🤣😂

Anya: 😂

Lexa: I hate you both 😑. 

Clarke: So you in for movie night? 😋

Lexa: No!

Clarke: 😢

Lexa: Fine. 

Clarke: 🥳

———————

Wednesday 6:27 AM

Clarke: There’s a guy on the train that won’t stop staring at me. He’s creeping me out.

Lexa: How far away from work are you?

Clarke: About 4 stops.

Lexa: Are there other people with you? 

Clarke: Yes. Two others. A man and woman. 

Lexa: Okay good if you see them get off I want you to get off too. Just don’t leave yourself alone with the creep. 

Clarke: Okay

Lexa: And let me know when you make it to work. 

Clarke: Is it okay if I call you and just talk the whole time? I’d feel safer. 

Lexa: Yeah. That's fine. 

—————

Wednesday 8:38 AM

Lexa: Can you do me a favor?

Anya: Sure. What is it?

Lexa: Clarke had an incident on the train this morning. A guy kept staring at her and when she got off to go to work he followed all the way to her building. She’s really scared right now and I’d feel better if one of us could meet with her in the evening to take her home. I can drop her off tomorrow morning but we’ll need to think of something long term. 

Anya: Oh my god that’s horrible! Did she call the police?

Lexa: The creep ran off before she could. 

Anya: She still could have reported it. 

Lexa: I guess we weren’t really thinking. We were both freaked out. 

Anya: Yeah I’ll definitely go home with her today. If you want we can take turns. 

Lexa: Yeah that will be good. Thanks An, I owe you one. 

Anya: You don’t owe me anything. She’s my best friend and you’re my sister. Of course I’ll do anything for you guys. 

Lexa: I have to go but I’ll see you guys at home. Thank you. 

—————

Wednesday 5:15 PM

Anya: Where are you? I’m in your office. 

Clarke: Why are you in my office?

Anya: Waiting on you duh

Clarke: Why are you waiting on me?

Anya: To take you home. 

Clarke: Really?!? Thank you so much! I’ll be there in two seconds. I was just getting a snack. 

Anya: Yeah yeah. I’ll be here. 

——————

Thursday 9:28 AM

Lexa: I think we should get you a car. 

Clarke: It’s fine Lex. There was no issue this morning. 

Lexa: It’s not fine Clarke. Something like this can happen again and I want you safe. 

Clarke: I don’t need a car. 

Lexa: Yes you do. 

Lexa: Please just for my peace of mind. I was so worried yesterday. 

Clarke: I can’t drive. 

Lexa: Then I’ll teach you. Please. Let’s just look at some online this weekend. 

Clarke: Okay. We can look. I still think it was just a one time thing. 

Lexa: Better to be safe than sorry. 

Clarke: You’re right. I have to go. Talk to you at lunch. 

Lexa: Love you. 

Clarke: Love you too. 

———————

Friday 2:56 PM

Clarke: Woohoo. TGIF!

Lexa: TGIF! This has been the longest week on earth. 

Clarke: OMG yes I know! And it’s almost the end of the day! What should we do this weekend? 

Lexa: Remember you agreed to look at cars with me. 

Clarke: That’s online though. It’s not like it will take us all weekend. 

Lexa: You’ll see. We can also practice your driving. 

Clarke: Can we get ice cream afterwards?

Lexa: Sure thing babe. 

Clarke: 😘

———————


	2. Week 2

Week 2

Monday 6:33 AM (Lexa, Clarke)

Lexa: So I take it you’re still mad at me. 

———————

Monday 12:45 PM (Lexa, Clarke)

Lexa: Are you ever going to respond?

Lexa: I know you’re not busy since it’s your lunch time. 

———————

Monday 1:55 PM (Lexa, Anya)

Lexa: I really screwed up with Clarke. She’s ignoring me now. When I woke up she was already gone and she won’t answer my texts. 

Anya: Yeah she told me everything. 

Lexa: I didn’t mean to freak out. She just got me so mad. I couldn’t help it. I apologized a million times already, but now I don’t know what to do. 

Anya: The only thing you can do is let her calm down. You know how she is. She just needs to vent and cool off. 

Lexa: Yeah I guess. I just miss her and it’s only been less than a day. 

Anya: It’ll be okay. She’s still pretty upset so I’ll take her home today. 

Lexa: Thank you. I’ll make her favorite dinner today. That’ll help cheer her up. 

———————

Monday 5:45 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: Will you at least be here on time for dinner? I really am sorry Clarke. I let my frustrations get the best of me. I promise I won’t react badly anymore. 

Clarke: I’ll be home for dinner. Anya says she will teach me to drive from now on. 

Lexa: Okay. That’s fair. I’m really sorry. I promise I won’t ever purposely hurt you again. Please tell me I didn’t screw us up. I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you Clarke, and I always will. 

Clarke: We’re okay. I’m still mad but nothing is screwed up. I love you too. See you at home. 

———————

Tuesday 6:11 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Ready for my lesson today?

Anya: Yeah. Are you sure you don’t want Lex there?

Clarke: After what happened definitely not. I don’t think our relationship can handle her teaching me to drive. 

Anya: Okay. Just making sure.

——————

Tuesday 8:58 PM (Lexa, Anya)

Lexa: She’s still upset. 

Anya: She just needs time to cool off. Things will be back to normal soon. 

Lexa: How soon? We’re just laying here on our phones being awkward. Is she texting you?

Anya: No. 

Lexa: Are you lying to me?

Anya: Maybe. 

Lexa: 😑 what is she saying?

Anya: You’re right next to her. Ask her. 

Lexa: But I’m scared. 

——————

Tuesday 9:01 PM (Anya, Clarke)

Anya: She said she’s scared to talk to you. 

Clarke: Aww my big bad commander is scared. She’s just sitting there looking so sad. 

Anya: Do you forgive her yet?

Clarke: Of course. I was just waiting to see how long it would take for her to talk to me, but I guess that’s mean. I’ll talk to her. Thanks Anya. 

Anya: No problem. Good night. 

——————

Wednesday 9:55 AM (Anya, Lexa)

Anya: So how was the rest of your night?

Lexa: Freaking great. No more anger or awkwardness. 

Anya: So you talked it out?

Lexa: Oh there was more than just talking 😉

Anya: Gross Lex 🤮 I didn’t need to know that 🤢

Lexa: 😂

——————

Wednesday 11:13 (Lexa, Clarke)

Lexa: Dang it. I forgot to make my wish. 

Clarke: lol what was it going to be?

Lexa: That you’ll go out with me tonight to a special place. 

Clarke: Oh really? 🤨

Lexa: Yes really 😘

Clarke: Too bad you didn’t make your wish 😜

Lexa: 😢

Clarke: 🤣 Okay hot stuff. What’s this special place you’re taking me too?

Lexa: Your favorite place in the whole wide world

Clarke: Go-karts?!?!?

Lexa: Bingo!

Clarke: Bingo? I’m not really into bingo. 

Lexa: 😑 you know I meant you got it right. 

Clarke: 😂😂😂 just kidding. Thanks babe! I can’t wait.

—————

Wednesday 11:11 PM (Anya, Lexa, Clarke)

Anya: My 11:11 wish is that you two would both shut up SO I CAN SLEEP!

——————

Thursday 12:06 AM (Anya, Lexa, Clarke)

Anya: Are you freaking kidding me?!?! Shut up!!!!

——————

Thursday 12:56 AM (Anya, Lexa, Clarke)

Anya: I swear I will kill you both 

Clarke: I’m so sorry! 😳😱😨. We thought we were being quiet. 

Anya: WELL YOU WEREN’T!!! 

Anya: You both owe me sound proof headphones!!!

Lexa: Okay okay geeze 

——————

Thursday 9:00 AM (Lexa, Clarke)

Clarke: I love you ❤️😘 

Lexa: 😍. I love you more ❤️❤️

Clarke: I love you the most ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Lexa: I love you infinity ❤️♾❤️♾❤️

——————

Thursday 12:55 PM (Lexa, Anya)

Anya: I fell asleep at my desk thanks to you. 

Lexa: I said I’m sorry. How many times do I have to say it? I got your headphones coming. They’ll be here tomorrow. 

Anya: They better be the good ones 😒

Lexa: You better be grateful 

Anya: You better be grateful I didn’t storm in there last night. 

——————

Thursday 7:32 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Is Anya still mad at us?

Lexa: No. What makes you think that?

Clarke: Well she’s glaring at us pretty hard that I can feel it.

Lexa: She needs to get over it. So what if she fell asleep at work. 

Clarke: Oh my god she fell asleep at work? Now I feel worse. Let’s make her some hot chocolate. 

——————

Friday 12:30 PM (Clarke, Anya, Lexa)

Lexa: What do you guys want to do this weekend?

Clarke: Me and Anya are going car practicing. I’m pretty sure you’re both sick of driving me to and from work everyday. 

Lexa: I’m not sick of it. I love spending time with you😘

Anya: Keep the mushy stuff off the group. What time did you want to start?

Clarke: We can do early before the traffic picks up like 8:00 I guess. 

Lexa: So what should I do?

Clarke: 🤷♀️ Sleep in and read a book?

Lexa: Fine I guess I’ll be all by my lonesome. With no one to keep me company. 

Clarke: Okay so Anya we can get some breakfast afterwards if you want. There’s a new cafe that opened near the park. 

Anya: Sure thing. Talk to you guys later. 

Lexa: I want to join breakfast 😭

Clarke: Okay fine you can come. We’re just messing. 

Lexa: Yay 😁 

——————

Saturday 9:45 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Where are you? 

—————

Saturday 10:13 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Are you still coming?

—————

Saturday 10:48 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: We’re leaving now. Are you mad at me?

—————

Saturday 9:55 PM (Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln)

Clarke: Hey guys so Lexa was in a pretty bad accident this morning. The other guy ran a red light and t-boned her but luckily from the passenger side and not her side. Her left arm is broken and she has a mild concussion, but she’s going to be okay. She’ll be in the hospital tonight just for observation but she’ll be released tomorrow. 

Lincoln: Oh my god. Was anyone else in the car with her? 

Clarke: No, it was just her. Me and Anya were waiting for her at breakfast. 

Octavia: How are you holding up?

Clarke: I’m okay now. Just relieved that she’ll be fine. I had this horrible feeling when she wasn’t answering my calls or texts and then I got the call from the hospital I thought I was going to pass out. 

Lincoln: Do you guys need a ride home tomorrow?

Clarke: No Anya is picking us up. Thank you though. 

Raven: Tell Lexa we’re all thinking of her and wishing a speedy recovery. 

Lincoln: Yes tell her we love her and hope she gets better soon.

Clarke: I will, thank you guys

Octavia: What happened to the other guy? Did the police arrest him?

Clarke: I’m not sure. The last thing I heard was they brought him in too for minor injuries but I don’t know what happened after that. 

Raven: Hopefully he gets what he deserves. 

Clarke: Yeah. I’m going to sleep now. I’ll give you guys updates on Lexa tomorrow. Good night. 

Raven: Night

Lincoln: Good night 

Octavia: Stay strong 

——————


	3. Week 3

Week 3

Sunday 11:59 AM (Clarke, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven)

Clarke: Alexa has been released!

Clarke: Lexa* stupid autocorrect 

Raven: 🥳 

Octavia: How’s the head?

Clarke: Head is fine. No issues or concerns. Her arm is super messed up though. She may need surgery depending on how well it heals in the next couple of weeks. 

Raven: Aw man that sucks. I take it she didn’t receive the news well?

Clarke: That would be correct. She’s grumpy so you guys might want to wait to visit. 

Lincoln: I’ll bring you guys some dinner. Maybe that will help. Pizza is a good one handed food. 

Clarke: That would be great. Thank you!

Lincoln: No problem. What toppings do you want?

Clarke: Mushroom and onions. It’s Lexa’s favorite. 

Lincoln: 👍

——————

Sunday 6:48 PM (Clarke, Anya)

Anya: Is it time for Lexa’s pain pill?

Clarke: No, why? Not till bedtime. 

Anya: Because grumpy Lexa just came out and is snapping at everything. 

Clarke: What’d she snap at this time?

Anya: The fish

Clarke: The fish?

Anya: The fish 

Clarke: What could a fish possibly do to get snapped at?

Anya: ”Quit antagonizing me fishy! You think you’re better than me because you can swim with your two fins? Just wait until I’m out of this cast and I’ll show you who’s a better swimmer!”

Clarke: 😂 poor fish. Even if her arms are perfect it’s a fish! Of course he’s going to be better at swimming. 

Anya: That's what I said. She did not take it well. 

Clarke: Oh no. You got snapped too?

Anya: Harder than Thanos snapped humanity. 

Clarke: 😱😬 Poor Anya. 

Clarke: You know maybe I should head to the studio to do some work. You got Lexa right?

Anya: Oh hell no you’re not leaving me with the devil. Give her the pain pill so she can sleep and leave us alone. 

Clarke: I can’t, sorry. 😭 Not until 9:00. 

Clarke: I’ll make her favorite dinner. That should calm her down some. 

Anya: Good. I’m gonna bounce. Later gator. 

Clarke: What? No you can’t leave me with the demon 😵

Anya: Yes I can. See ya. Wouldn’t wanna be ya. 

—————

Sunday 7:03 PM (Clarke, Lexa, Anya)

Lexa: Are you guys talking about me?

Clarke: What? No of course not. 

——————

Sunday 7:04 PM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: 😱 she knows!

Anya: Of course she knows you moron. We’re texting right in front of her face. 

——————-

Monday 9:29 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: Hello beautiful woman. How’s it going today? I hope you have a wonderful fantastic day!

Clarke: Thank you! It’s going good so far. I hope you have a wonderful fantastic day too! I’m guessing your arm isn’t hurting right now?

Lexa: You would be correct. I took my happy little pill. 

Clarke: Ah. I see. Well I’m glad you’re not in pain. Do not attempt to cook. 

Lexa: Why not? And how did you know I was about to cook?

Clarke: Because Lexa full of medicine thinks she’s a gourmet chef and she’s not. Especially when only one arm works. 

Lexa: You’re no fun 😔

Clarke: I am plenty fun. 

Lexa: Nope. Fun is ruined fun ruiner.

Clarke: Do not cook Lexa. I mean it. 

Lexa: 😤

——————-

Monday 9:55 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: I may have attempted to cook 🤭

Clarke: Damnit Lexa! What happened?

Lexa: There’s a lot of melted stuff in the kitchen right now. I’m super tired so I’m going to take a nap.

Clarke: What? What melted stuff? Was there a fire? Is there still a fire? Why aren’t you answering the phone when I call? 

——————

Monday 9:57 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Lexa burnt the kitchen down

Anya: What?!?

Clarke: She said there’s a lot of melted stuff everywhere and now she isn’t answering. I’m on my way home now. 

Anya: Oh my god! I can’t leave work. Is she okay?

Clarke: I don’t know. She stopped answering me. Said she was going to take a nap but that could be smoke inhalation. I’m so worried. She is not to be left alone anymore. 

Anya: Let me know as soon as you know something. 

Clarke: I will 

——————-

Monday 10:34 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Oh my god. The fire didn’t kill her but I sure am. 

Anya: What happened?

Clarke: There was a lot of melted stuff alright. A lot of freaking melted CHEESE. 

Anya: What?

Clarke: She made a grilled cheese sandwich but instead of regular cheese she put nacho cheese and started spilling it everywhere I guess. Then she got tired from the pain pill and fell asleep across two chairs. It would be cute if I wasn’t so mad at her. 

Anya: 😂😂🤣 Oh my god I’m dying. 

Clarke: Yeah laugh it up. I’m still finding cheese in places. I’m holding out on her pain pill for punishment tonight. 

Anya: Yeah right. You’d give in before she can say ouch 😒

Clarke: Wanna bet?

Anya: Yeah. Loser buys lunch. 

Clarke: You’re on. 

——————-

Monday 9:55 PM (Anya, Clarke)

Anya: Looks like you owe me lunch 🤑

Clarke: How’d you know I gave her medicine?!?

Anya: I counted the pills. 

Clarke: You wanted to win the bet that bad?

Anya: I never lose. 

Clarke: Alright fine. She was looking at me with those sad eyes and I had to give in 😭

Anya: Guess where I’m choosing?

Clarke: Somewhere expensive I’m guessing. 

Anya: You would be correct 😁

Clarke: 😫

——————

Tuesday 7:17 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Hourly Lexa check in. 

Lexa: Still alive 

Clarke: 😁

—————-

Tuesday 8:24 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Hourly Lexa check in 

Lexa: Still kicking. Also you’re late. 

Clarke: Gosh. Excuse me. 

—————

Tuesday 9:17 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Hourly check in. Right on time. 

Lexa: This is getting annoying 

Clarke: That’s what you get for almost burning our house down.

Lexa: I didn’t almost burn anything down. Nothing was on fire. 

—————

Tuesday 10:17 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Lexa check in 

Clarke: Helloooo

Clarke: Are you sleeping?

Lexa: I was until the most annoying person on earth wouldn’t leave me alone. 

Clarke: Okay. I’ll stop bothering you. Sorry. 

——————

Tuesday 12:18 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: You missed the check in’s. 

—————

Tuesday 1:24 PM (Lexa, Anya)

Lexa: So I may have hurt Clarke’s feelings.

Anya: What did you do now?

Lexa: She was doing her hourly check ins and I may have snapped at her. So she may have stopped checking in. 

Anya: Maybe she’s busy. 

Lexa: I texted her an hour ago and no answer. 

Anya: Still could mean she’s busy. 

Lexa: Maybe. I’ll apologize to her anyway just in case. 

Anya: Solid plan. 

—————

Tuesday 2:18 PM (Lexa, Clarke)

Lexa: Still no check in. 

Clarke: You told me to stop bothering you so I did. 

Lexa: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I was just grumpy and there’s no excuse. I’m really sorry. I know you and Anya have been taking the brunt of my poor attitude and that’s going to change. I won’t snap at you guys anymore and I’ll keep my anger in check. I’m so sorry Love. 

Clarke: Thanks babe. I appreciate that. I’ll leave you alone though so you can take your naps when you need them. It looks like you’re fine on your own. I’ll see you at home. 

Lexa: Yeah. Talk to you later. 

—————

Wednesday 12:15 (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: How’s your day so far?

Clarke: Pretty good. I’m preparing my notes for the interview with the new interns so I’m excited. 

Lexa: Oh yeah that’s today. Make sure you tell me everything. I can’t wait for them to start. When you get new interns your bossy ness comes out full force and you know how sexy bossy Clarke is. 

Clarke: 😘 Just you wait. 

—————-

Wednesday 4:23 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Oh my god! This was absolutely the worst group of interns I have ever met. I had to reject them all!

Lexa: Wow. What happened?

Clarke: They all sucked. That’s what happened. I don’t even know how they got this far in the interview process. It was ridiculous. None of them knew anything about the job. 

Lexa: That’s weird.

—————

Wednesday 5:36 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: I found out what happened

Lexa: With what?

Clarke: The interns. The guy in charge of the applications was their freaking friend. We’re all having a performance review with him tomorrow morning and he’s definitely getting fired. What a moron. 

Lexa: Yikes. How did he not think he would get caught?

Clarke: I don’t know but that’s something I’ll ask him tomorrow for sure. What a waste of my time today. 

Lexa: I’m sorry baby. I wish I could help you with something. 

Clarke: That’s okay. I’m almost done and I’ll be home soon. Love you. 

Lexa: Love you too 

—————

Thursday 2:55 PM (Clarke, Anya, Lexa)

Clarke: So I fired my first person. 

Lexa: 😳 How’d he take it?

Clarke: Very bad. He was begging us to give him a second chance.

Lexa: Did you ask him how he thought he wouldn’t get caught?

Clarke: Yes! He said he didn’t think he was doing anything wrong!

Anya: Am I missing something?

Clarke: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. My intern interview bombed. Guy in charge of vetting applications denied the good ones and let his friends through instead and they had no experience at all. 

Anya: Wow. 

Lexa: That’s what I said. 

Clarke: So anyway he was fired and now I have to look through all the denied applications. It’ll be another late day for me. 

Anya: So I guess that means I’m in charge of Miss Grumpy’s dinner. 

Lexa: I can make my own dinner. 

Clarke: Yes please. Today was tuna salad with cilantro and lemon. 

Lexa: Yay 😁 never mind. You guys can keep making my dinner. 

—————-

Friday 5:56 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: You okay? I haven’t heard from you today. 

Clarke: Yeah I’m fine. Just incredibly busy. 

Lexa: Just wanted to tell you I love you and I hope things get easier. 

Clarke: Thank you Lexa, I love you too. Tomorrow it’ll be just me and you.

Lexa: Sounds like a date. Can’t wait. Haha 😂 I rhymed. 

Clarke: Such a dork.


	4. Week 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I’m craving drama because this one is full of it. I apologize in advance for the angst.

Week 4

Monday 7:58 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: So now both of us need cars.

Clarke: You’re still in a cast. We can wait at least until you are actually able to drive before we start looking.

Clarke: Also don’t we have to wait for the investigation to be over to get the insurance pay out?

Lexa: The guy's insurance is paying for the car. That’s already decided. What we’re waiting on is the injury payout decision.

Clarke: My poor baby 😢. I hate thinking about that day. I was so worried. 

Lexa: I know. Me too. I’m actually scared to get in a car again to be honest. 

Clarke: Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk to someone? 

Lexa: I don’t think so. I think I’ll just deal with it. I have my appointment next week to check up on the progress of my arm. Do you want to come with me?

Clarke: Of course. Just let me know date and time and I’ll get time off work. 

Clarke: By the way. When are you supposed to go back to work?

Lexa: Why? Tired of me texting you all day?😜

Clarke: Of course not! 😚

Lexa: Lol

Lexa: I only have a couple days sick leave left so Thursday. At least it makes it a short week for me. 

Clarke: How are you going to be able to type one handed?

Lexa: Very slowly. 

Clarke: Haha for real though that won’t cause you any issues with your work?

Lexa: I mean they have to understand I broke my arm. I can still type with my fingers as long as I maneuver the keyboard in the right place. Besides it’s only for 5 more weeks. God, typing that out made it seem longer than I really thought. 

Clarke: Well hopefully this appointment goes well and then you won’t need surgery. 

Lexa: Fingers crossed

Clarke: 🤞

——————

Tuesday 12:28 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: So I chose 10 possible new interns. 

Lexa: Don’t you think that’s too many?

Clarke: Of course it is. Next step is interview. 

Lexa: Right. Duh. 😲

Clarke: Lol. I’m so excited! I love intern season!

Lexa: Good luck. And don’t forget to give me all the juicy details. 

Clarke: One of them is a lot older than the rest. She’s 28 like us. Her bio said she was a programmer and after a few years decided to pursue graphic design instead. 

Lexa: Wow. She must be pretty dedicated to want to go to school this late and work for no money. 

Clarke: Yep. Which is one of the reasons I chose her. I wonder if you knew her. Her resume said she took the programming course same time as you took yours at the same school. 

Lexa: What’s her name? Maybe I do. There weren’t that many women in my program. 

Clarke: Costia Forest. Lol almost like your name Woods. 

Lexa: Oh. 

Clarke: Oh? So you know her?

Lexa: I may know her a bit. 

Clarke: How much is a bit?

Lexa: She was sort of my girlfriend for two years. 

Clarke: Two years?!?

Clarke: How did I not hear about her?

Lexa: I mean it was a pretty bad break up. 

Clarke: When was this?

Lexa: It was the day I met you. 

Clarke: What?

Lexa: We should talk about this at home. 

Clarke: No. Tell me what you mean. 

Lexa: It’s not going to make me look good. 

Clarke: Just go ahead. It can’t be that bad. 

Lexa: No way. It’s just the day I met you something in me clicked. I realized that I wasn’t in love with her because what I felt for you just talking to you for 10 minutes meant more to me than two years with her. After I left the coffee shop I called her to meet me and I broke up with her. No warning or anything. She was completely blindsided and the only thing I could tell her was that I wasn’t in love with her. I felt super scummy which is why it took me almost two months just to ask you out. 

Clarke: Oh my god Lexa that is so sweet 🥰😍😘

Clarke: For me not for her 😬

Lexa: Yeah. So please don’t reject her just because of her and my past. Please give her a fair shot. 

Clarke: Don’t worry Love. I will. I’ll let you know how it goes. 

Lexa: Thank you. I love you babe. To the moon and back. 

Clarke: I love you too. More than there are stars in the sky. 

—————

Tuesday 2:57 PM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Oh my god guess what

Anya: What?

Clarke: One of the interns I picked is Lexa’s ex-gf!!!

Anya: Oh my god. Which one? 

Clarke: Costia freaking Forest 

Anya: Oh my god!

Anya: Are you serious?

Clarke: As a heart attack.

Anya: How’d you find out? 

Clarke: We were talking about my intern selection and there was one that went through Lex’s program and I asked if she happened to know her. She knew her alright.

Anya: That is hilarious. I’m gonna call her right now and laugh at her.

Clarke: Don’t you dare! She already feels bad enough, but I have a problem.

Anya: What’s the matter squirt?

Clarke: I told Lexa I would give her a fair chance and I don’t want to. 

Anya: Why don’t you want to give her a fair chance?

Clarke: Um maybe because this woman had sex with my girlfirend and it would be weird.

Anya: First of all ew. Second of all so what? You had sex with other people too. I hate this conversation by the way. You’re both innocent little babies who don’t know what sex is yet.

Clarke: I’m a grown woman 😑

Anya: No, you are a little tiny baby.

Clarke: Anyway. I have only ever been with Lexa.

Anya: No way

Clarke: Yes way. 

Anya: How have I not known this? Does Lexa know?

Clarke: Of course she knows. Now back to the issue. 

Anya: I mean the only thing you can do is wait and see how she does. She might suck for all you know. 

Clarke: Yeah, she could suck. God I hope she sucks.

Anya: You know I actually didn’t like her at all.

Clarke: Why?

Anya: She was super clingy. Never let Lexa out of her site. Anytime I wanted to hang out with Lexa there she was right beside her. It almost ruined our relationship. I talked to her about it one day and she told me to either butt out or never talk to them again. 

Clarke: Oh my god. That’s horrible. What would possess her to say something so cruel to her own sister. 

Anya: I have no idea. It was awful. I didn’t say anything about Costia anymore but I also didn’t actively reach out to Lexa anymore. It took 4 months for her to ask what was wrong. We had a huge blow up that resulted in us not talking for almost a year. 

Clarke: Why don’t I know any of this? Not just from Lexa but you too Anya? They were together up until she met me. 

Anya: I didn’t want Lexa to know you. I met you right after the first Lexa fight and you were her replacement for me. Then I definitely didn’t want you guys to meet after the second one. And then after a year Lexa reached out and apologized and we both just wanted to put it behind us. That’s when I finally introduced you to my sister. 

Clarke: Did you ever find out why she was so clingy and why Lexa would allow it to ruin your relationship?

Anya: Nope. Like I said we both just buried it. 

Clarke: You know that’s super unhealthy right?

Anya: Of course. 

Clarke: Blegh. This isn’t helping me want to treat her fairly.

Anya: Well maybe you shouldn’t. She sucks and I hate her.

Clarke: Yes, but my moral compass is forcing me to be fair. I’m just going to pretend I don’t know who she is. Costia who?

Anya: 🙄 Fine, be a better person than me. 

Anya: So you were a virgin when you met Lex?

Clarke: Anya!

____________

Wednesday 12:56 PM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Her interview is in 4 minutes 😵. I’m so freaking nervous. I’m going to be biased as hell and I don’t think I can hide it. 😬

Anya: Take a deep breath and just think of Lexa. 

Clarke: That will make it worse! I’ll just imagine them being together and then I’ll definitely be mean. 

Anya: Okay then think of kittens and ponies. 

Clarke: Okay. I can do that. Kittens, ponies, puppies, bunnies. 

Anya: Feeling better?

Clarke: No. She’s here. 

——————

Wednesday 2:02 PM (Lexa, Clarke)

Lexa: So...how did it go?

Clarke: It was fine. 

Lexa: Just fine? No thoughts or feelings?

Clarke: No. Just a normal interview. 

Lexa: What happened?

Clarke: I don’t want to tell you. You’ll think I was being unfair which I wasn’t. 

Lexa: She wasn’t any good? 

Clarke: She was fine but she didn’t wow me. I’m sorry Lexa but I don’t know if it was my bias towards her or if she’s just not good enough for me. I really was going to try but then I talked to Anya and it made me more nervous. Ugh. I don’t know. I tried. 

Lexa: It’s okay Love. I trust you did your best. If she wasn’t the right fit then I think `you wouldn’t let the situation compromise your gut feeling. You always know who’s the right candidate for the job. 

Clarke: Thanks Lexa, you always know the right things to say. I’ve got another one coming in at 2:30. You don’t know this one 😉 so I’ll let you know how it goes. 

——————-

Wednesday 4:55 PM (Clarke, Lexa, Anya)

Clarke: 3 interviews down 7 to go. Let’s celebrate and get tacos tonight!

Lexa: I’m down. What about you An?

Anya: Sure. I’ll swing by to pick up Clarke and then we’ll pick up Lex. Sound good? 

Clarke: Yep!

Lexa: Affirmative Captain 

Anya: Lexa just got uninvited

Lexa: No, I’m sorry!

——————-

Thursday 3:27 PM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: And the interviews are over 🥳. I am happy to report Costia did not make the cut. 

Clarke: Holy crap I just realized how mean that made me sound. I swear I was fair.

Anya: Nah she deserved it for how shitty she was before.

Clarke: She could have changed for all we knew.

Anya: The important thing is that I don’t like her and I want bad things to happen to her.

Clarke: 😑

Anya: 🤷♀️

Anya: How did Lexa take it? 

Clarke: I haven’t told her yet. I knew that I would sound too happy so I had to tell you first.

Anya: 😂 Yeah we can’t let her know we’re celebrating. 

Clarke: Let’s get drinks tonight to silently celebrate. My treat. 

Anya: Sounds good to me.

___________

Thursday 3:35 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Interviews officially over. Next step is reviewing the candidates and beginning the hiring process.

Lexa: Wow, so fast? So who made the cut?

Clarke: Only 4 made it to round 3. Costia did not pass.

Lexa: Oh, that’s too bad.

Clarke: Yeah

Lexa: Any reason why?

Clarke: The other candidates were better.

Lexa: Okay

Clarke: Why?

Lexa: No reason. Just wondering.

Clarke: I told you she didn’t do so good interview wise.

Lexa: I know. It’s just the others could have been bad too.

Clarke: Some were bad and some were better.

Clarke: Why do you care so much?

Lexa: I don’t. I just feel bad about what happened before and was hoping that maybe this could have been an award or something. I don’t know. Let’s just forget it. 

Clarke: Okay sure. We’re going out tonight to get drinks. Anya is coming too. 

Lexa: Okay. Sounds fun. Congratulations on completing the interviews. I hope you get three really good interns. 

________

Friday 8:21 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Was Lexa acting strange to you?

Anya: Yeah. Super closed off and glued to her phone. The only ones she talks to are you and me.

Clarke: Well I mean she does have other friends, but yes, I don’t think I saw her look up at us for a second until it was time to go home and then it was like her phone poofed out of existence.

Anya: I’ll ask her what’s her deal.

________

Friday 8:27 AM (Anya, Lexa)

Anya: What’s your deal?

Lexa: What?

Anya: Why were you attached to your phone all night? Planning a surprise party for me?

Lexa: Your birthday is 7 months away. 

Anya: So? Never too early to start planning. For real though what is going on? Are you okay?

Lexa: No.

Lexa: I made a huge mistake that I don’t think Clarke will forgive me for and I don’t think I even deserve her forgiveness. 

Anya: What happened? 

Anya: Are you okay?

Lexa: Oh my god. Clarke is calling me. 

Anya: Lexa what happened?

Lexa: Hang on. I have to answer her. 

_________

Friday 5:55 PM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: I’m going to be staying with Raven for a couple of days.

Anya: What the hell happened? Lexa was texting me saying she made a mistake, but wouldn’t tell me what. Are you okay? Is she okay? She won’t answer me.

Clarke: I honestly don’t know how she is. She can tell you what she did.

Anya: No Clarke, you tell me what happened. I’m so freaked out right now. Did Lexa cheat on you? If she cheated then I’m on your side. 

Clarke: Thanks but she didn’t cheat. I don’t know if maybe I’m just over reacting. 

Anya: Well I can’t tell you if you are if no one is not telling me what happened.

Clarke: The reason she was hooked on her phone all night is because she was texting Costia. 

Anya: You’ve got to be freaking kidding me

Clarke: She had the same number she had years ago, so Lexa decided to open communication. They caught up all night and Lexa mentioned that I was the one doing the interviews for the interns. Well Costia apparently didn’t take that well. She accused me of sabotage and is threatening to sue me and the company because Lexa told her she wasn’t on the short list. No one was supposed to know yet. I had a meeting with not only my boss, but his boss and his boss. I had the president of the entire company chew my ass out because Lexa couldn’t keep her mouth shut. I might be fired Anya. I’m so pissed and sad and some other emotion that I can’t even name. What do I do? Not only that but now Costia is one of the three chosen interns so no matter what I have to work with her. 

Anya: Oh my god. I’m so sorry squirt. Yeah you definitely have a right to be mad. I can’t believe she did that. 

Clarke: I’m not just mad. I’m so freaking hurt that Lexa would go behind my back like that. She didn’t want me to see her phone at all last night. I mean what would she have to hide? 

Anya: I’ll talk to her Squirt. I’ll see what’s going on.

Clarke: I can’t ask you to do that. She’s your sister and I don’t want you to mess up your relationship with her.

Anya: You’re my sister too Clarke. I’ve got your back. Lexa is in the wrong here and I’ll do what I can to make it right. Stay with Raven as long as you need and I’ll help anyway I can. 

Clarke: Thank you Anya. I love you.

Anya: I love you too. Remember Lexa loves you too much to lose you. 

Clarke: I know. 

__________

Saturday 3:38 AM (Lexa,Clarke)

Lexa: I know you’re probably asleep, but I just wanted to say how much I miss you and I love you. The bed just feels so empty without you next to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I swear on my life I had no intention of going behind your back. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I will do anything you ask me and more. I love you forever and always. 

Clarke: Why did you contact her behind my back and then hide it from me?

Lexa: You’re awake. 

Clarke: Kind of hard to sleep right now. Answer the question.

Lexa: I knew you had a problem with her and I just wanted to make sure she was doing okay. Please you have to believe me. I had no intention of hurting you. 

Clarke: Were you going to ever tell me?

Lexa: Of course I was. I don’t want to hide anything from you. 

Clarke: Were you planning on making this a long term thing? To keep talking to her?

Lexa: I honestly don’t know. I don’t know what I was thinking, but now that’s definitely not happening. 

Clarke: Anya told me the real story. Where you were so hooked on Costia that you completely cut off your sister. Is that what’s happening again?

Lexa: Absolutely not. Clarke I only love you. I won’t even talk to her again, I won’t even mention her at all.

Clarke: Well it’s going to be hard to do that considering she’s now an intern. 

Lexa: What? How?

Clarke: She got a lawyer and threatened to sue for unfair bias. I could lose my job and one of the stipulations was she gets the position. 

Lexa: Oh my god I had no idea. I’m so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. Can I please call you?

Clarke: I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. I’m still mad and I don’t want to say something I’ll regret. 

Lexa: That’s okay. I understand. I’ll be here whenever you’re ready. I love you. 

Clarke: I need some time to cool off. I’m going to be at the house tomorrow to get some clothes. 

Lexa: Take all the time you need. I’ll wait for however long it takes. Good night Clarke.

Clarke: Good night Lexa.

_________

Saturday 10:35 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Is Lexa home?

Anya: No, why?

Clarke: I’m coming to get some clothes.

Anya: You’re moving out?!? Did you break up?

Clarke: Lol no. I’m just going to stay with Raven for a few more days until things calm down. I wasn’t ready to see Lexa yet so I wanted to make sure she’s out of the house.

Anya: Did you guys talk?

Clarke: Briefly. I want to be in the right headspace for when we have our face to face conversation. 

Anya: I get it. Lexa won’t be back for a couple of hours so you should be good to go.

Clarke: Is she okay?

Anya: Most likely not. You know how she is though. She’s just bottling her feelings and taking them out in the gym. 

Clarke: Please take care of her for me until I get back. I bet you $10 she’ll have a face full of bruises.

Anya: She should really stop kick boxing when she’s upset. She always loses. 

Clarke: Because she expects someone to give her a kiss to make her feel better.

Clarke: Should I just stay home? I don’t think I can be away from Lexa any longer. Am I blowing this out of proportion? 

Anya: It’s really all up to you, but are you calm enough to have a rational conversation yet?

Clarke: I don’t think so. Maybe? I don’t know. I just want someone to tell me what to do. 

Anya: No one can do that. You have to decide for yourself. Just take the weekend and see how Monday is for you at work and then go from there. 

Clarke: Okay, yes. I can do that. Thanks An. I should be there in like 20 minutes. 

_________

Saturday 10:01 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: I got your note. I miss you so much. 

Clarke: I miss you too. What are you doing?

Lexa: Just sitting in our room watching tv. What are you doing?

Clarke: Me and Raven are having a movie marathon. 

Lexa: What movies?

Clarke: So far none. She can’t get the tv to work after she tried connecting some weird box thing on it to get unlimited movies. 

Lexa: That sounds about right. 

Clarke: Yeah. 

Clarke: Well I think she’s giving up so I’m going to head to bed. Good night. 

Lexa: Good night ❤️


	5. Week 5

Week 5

Sunday 8:58 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Good morning 

Lexa: Good morning. What are your plans for the day?

Clarke: Probably just relaxing. What about you?

Lexa: Gym and then probably the same. I think Anya was going to be out for most of the day. 

Clarke: Oh yeah. She mentioned something about skating? That can’t be right. Maybe it was autocorrect. 

Lexa: Haha yeah she said skating. I have no idea what’s going on. She probably has a new fling that’s into skating so of course she has to emulate them. Remember last year she dated the rock climber? 

Clarke: Oh my god yes 😂 She freaking fell and broke her wrist. I don’t think we let her live that down for months. Geeze. She’s definitely going to break something today. 

Lexa: Right? She needs to find someone that is into reading and sleeping. Those two activities are safe for her. 

Clarke: Definitely. Even tv watching is too dangerous for her though. She might throw something at the tv and break it if the show pisses her off. 

Lexa: Oh my god yes. You didn’t hear this from me but she has done exactly that. 

Clarke: You’re kidding. 

Lexa: Nope. When we were still in high school we were playing Mario kart and I threw a blue shell. Well since she was in first place it hit her. After that she got hit by two red shells and flattened by a giant bowser so she went from first to last in all of five seconds. She was absolutely enraged. So of course she threw the remote into the tv and broke it. Our parents were furious and made her get a job just to pay for it and also grounded her for the rest of the year. 

Clarke: Holy crap 😂🤣😂🤣 There is no way I can keep this to myself. I’m going to laugh the second I see her and she’ll want to know why. 

Lexa: No way. She would kill both of us. Me for telling and you for knowing. This is something we take to our graves. 

Clarke: Alright fine 🙄

Clarke: I think I’m ready to talk. 

Lexa: Really? Okay yeah sure. I’m available anytime any place. 

Clarke: Let's just meet at home. Did you want to go to the gym first?

Lexa: No it’s fine. I can stay here to wait. 

Clarke: Okay. I’m on my way. 

Lexa: Okay see you in a bit. 

——————

Sunday 7:23 PM (Lexa, Anya)

Anya: Where’d you go? I thought you were vegging today. 

Lexa: I’m out with Clarke.

Anya: Oh really? Good out or bad out?

Lexa: Goodish out. We are taking things one step at a time. She’s coming back to the house at least. 

Anya: Well that’s good. Did you guys talk?

Lexa: Yes, we got through a lot of issues. We’re still going to work on some things but nothing we can’t handle. 

Anya: I’m glad for you Lex. I’d hate to have to kick you out of my house. 

Lexa: Hey! Why would I get kicked out?

Anya: Because I like Clarke better 🤷♀️

Lexa: Thanks 😑

Anya: You know I’m kidding. Of course I’d choose my sister. You know, unless you do something stupid again. 

Lexa: If I do anything this dumb again you have my full permission to kick my ass. I won’t even fight back. 

Anya: Deal!

___________

Monday 8:38 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Oh my god I’m so nervous.

Anya: When is she supposed to come in?

Clarke: At 9:00. She’s meeting with me and the head of my department.

Anya: Yikes. Good luck.

Clarke: Thanks, I’ll need it.

_______

Monday 10:28 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Oh my god I have the greatest news!!!

Anya: What? Also you could have just said it in the message…

Clarke: Whatever, anyway Costia will not be interning or have a job with us ever!

Anya: What? Why? That’s freaking great!

Clarke: Yeah, she majorly screwed up. In her portfolio was an example of an ad for her final exam which is worth like 50% of your final grade. She didn’t even have to get a 100 on it she just needed to actually do it, but guess freaking what???

Anya: Clarke I will punch you. Just tell me before I explode. 

Clarke: Gosh okay

Anya: I’m waiting.

Clarke: I was typing. Now you made me delete to respond to you. Okay I’m typing now. Don’t interrupt.

Clarke: So anyway her final exam ad was my OWN AD THAT I DID!!!

Anya: Oh my god no way!

Clarke: YES WAY! SHE PLAGIARIZED HER FINAL WITH MY WORK!

Anya: Quit yelling at me

Clarke: I HAVE TO YELL THIS IS JUSTICE

Clarke: Lol. Well I immediately mentioned her sample ad and started asking her about it and she was floundering. So I took out my trusty dusty ipad and pulled up all my past works and lo and behold there is my work right in my files with copyright and everything. She tried to photoshop my digital signature out. 

Anya: That is freaking hilarious. Will you tell the university? 

Clarke: You bet your ass I will. Maybe. She was informed plagiarism is illegal and that we will be contacting our attorney and she promptly left. Can you smell the justice from here? Smells like freedom.

Anya: Only you could get this lucky. 

Anya: Wait. Maybe tell the university?

Clarke: Well I mean I don’t want to ruin her life. 

Anya: She stole your work and passed it off as her own. Who knows how many times she’s done it and will in the future. 

Clarke: Yeah you’re right. Okay I’ll tell them. I’ll just recommend a disciplinary action instead of expulsion. Hopefully they listen to me. I need to call Lexa to tell her. She will be ecstatic because now I’m not mad anymore. In fact she saved me from my work being stolen. 

Anya: Do I need my headphones tonight?

Clarke: With our making up you won’t even want to be home 😉

Anya: 🤢🤮

Clarke: 🤣😂🤣

—————

Tuesday 7:45 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: It’s such a beautiful day. Will you be meeting me at the house or at the doctors office?

Clarke: Someone’s in a good mood today 😉 And doctors office. That way I don’t have to take much time off today. 

Lexa: Cool cool cool 😎 

Clarke: No doubt no doubt no doubt

Lexa: Lol. See you there. 

——————

Tuesday 3:56 PM (Clarke, Anya, Lexa, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven)

Clarke: Good news, Lexa will not need surgery for her arm. Doctor says it’s healing very well and she’ll be able to take her cast off next month. 

Lincoln: That’s great

Raven: Yay! Way to kick healing butt 

Octavia: Congratulations Lexa! What Raven?

Raven: You know. She healed greatly. 

Lexa: Thanks everyone. And I understand you Raven. 

Raven: Ha. Take that Octavia. 

Anya: You know I’m still working guys. 

Clarke: Sucks for you 🥳

Anya: I hate you all. 

Clarke: Party at our house Saturday to celebrate 🎉 

Octavia: Yeah! Me and Linc will be there. 

Raven: I’m in!

—————

Tuesday 4:21 PM (Anya, Clarke, Lexa)

Anya: I did not agree to that. 

Lexa: Quit being a party pooper An. It’s to celebrate me.

Clarke: Yeah An. Why do you need to poop on our party?

Anya: I will murder both of you one day just to let you know, but fine party at our house. 

Lexa: Yay!

Clarke: Yay x2 

Lexa: Yay x infinity 

Clarke: Yay x infinity plus 1 

Lexa: Yay x infinity plus infinity 

Anya: Oh my god shut up!

—————

Wednesday 6:57 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Where are you? Shouldn’t you be home by now? I can’t believe we haven’t talked all day. I miss you 💋

Lexa: Sorry I know. This stupid cast makes it hard to type so I’m way behind at work. I’m so frustrated and tired and I just want to go home 😢

Clarke: Oh no. Poor baby ☹️ Is there anything I can do to help? You know I’m a pretty fast typer. If you bring your laptop home and just tell me what to do I can type anything up for you. 

Lexa: I can’t ask you to do that. You already work all day. 

Clarke: You didn’t ask. I’m offering. Please? 

Lexa: Okay. We can try it out. Thank you so much. I’ll reward you with my good hand later 😘

Clarke: Ooh. Does Anya need her headphones? 

Lexa: You bet she does. 

Clarke: Can’t wait. Are you coming now?

Lexa: Yeah. Let me just pack up my stuff and I’ll get an Uber. See you in a few. Love you. 

Clarke: Love you too ❤️

Clarke: Also we really need to stop putting off getting your car. 

——————

Thursday 6:55 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: Good morning blueberry muffin 😘

Clarke: Good morning avocado toast 😜

Lexa: How have your driving lessons with Anya been going?

Clarke: Pretty good. I’m completely ready for my driving test. I just need to study for the written part and I’m good to go. This week has gone by super fast hasn’t it. 

Lexa: Absolutely not. I feel like it’s taking forever and I’m already over it. It’s only freaking Thursday. 

Clarke: One more day until Friday 🥳

Lexa: Well I’m glad it’s going fast for you at least. 

Clarke: Thanks. I’m glad too 🤪

—————-

Thursday 2:37 PM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Are you actually mad about the party?

Anya: No, why?

Clarke: Just making sure. If you were we could have just done it at Octavias or Ravens place. 

Anya: No I was just messing. You know I’m down to party with the kids. 

Clarke: We’re only two years younger than you 😑

Anya: I’ve got a lot of wisdom in those two years. 

Clarke: Yeah right. The only thing you know more than us is how to be a perfect jerk. 

Anya: Exactly. I’ve perfected it to a T. 

Clarke: Oh Anya. Thinking she’s so tough but really the sweetest pie in town. 

Anya: I am not 😤 Take that back. 

Clarke: If I take it back then I’ll be a liar 🤥. You wouldn’t want me to be a liar would you 😢

Anya: You’re a huge liar. 

Clarke: What? I’m the most honest person on earth. 

Anya: Oh yeah? Then who broke Lexa’s sunglasses 

Clarke: I plead the fifth. 

Anya: Exactly liar. 

Clarke: Well who’s the one that helped me cover it up and hide the evidence?

Anya: You know she would have freaked out. I was saving you. 

Clarke: Exactly. You were being sweet as pie. 

Anya: Ugh. I hate you

Clarke: Love you too 😘

——————

Thursday 4:55 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: Why did I get a text from Anya saying I need to break up with you and to kick you out?

Clarke: 😂🤣😂🤣😂

Lexa: ???

Clarke: I was messing with Anya earlier. She’s just being silly. 

Lexa: Lol what’d you do?

Clarke: Just calling her sweet and such. You know she’s a big old softy. 

Lexa: Haha. Yeah she is. No wonder she wants to burn all your stuff. 

Clarke: 😳 what? 

——————-

Friday 3:45 PM (Clarke, Lexa, Anya)

Clarke: Can this day just end already. I swear the last 4 hours is longer than the entire week. 

Lexa: I know right. 

Anya: I don’t know what you guys are talking about. My day is flying by. 

Clarke: Quit rubbing it in our faces. 

Anya: Never. 

Lexa: Children, learn to behave. 

Clarke: 😤

Anya: 😝

Anya: Has the time sped up for you? 

Clarke: No. Still can’t leave till 6:00 today. Ugh. I’m dying. Lexa please save me 😩

Lexa: Hang in there babe. It’s almost done and then you can come home to a nice warm bubble bath with your favorite wine and read a nice book. 

Clarke: Oh my gosh that sounds like a dream. Thank you baby 🥰

Lexa: No problem love ❤️ 

Anya: Gross 🤮 

—————-

Friday 4:55 PM (Lexa, Anya)

Lexa: I need you to help me with Clarke’s bath. 

Anya: WTF. Why?

Lexa: I only got one good arm. Please 🥺

Anya: Ugh fine. You’re such a sap. 

Lexa: Not as much as you Miss Softy. 

Anya: Watch it or I won’t help. 

Lexa: Sorry 😬

—————

Saturday 8:55 AM (Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven)

Clarke: Okay time to organize. Who’s bringing what?

Anya: You are just now deciding on the day of? 

Clarke: Of course.

Anya: 🤦♀️

Clarke: 🤷♀️

Raven: Okay now if you’re done spamming our phones let’s get to organizing. 

Clarke: Gosh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. 

Raven: I will beat you up. 

Clarke: Lexa will defend me. Isn’t that right Lex?

Lexa: Sure I guess 

Clarke: Ha take that. 

Raven: ANYWAY back to the list. I will bring the snacks. Anyone want anything in particular?

Clarke: Brownies

Lexa: BBQ chips 

Octavia: Pretzels 

Lincoln: Veggie platter 

Raven: Really Linc? It’s a party not health class. 

Lincoln: We have to have something to counteract the fattening food. 

Lexa: Yeah. We have magnificent bodies to maintain. 

Raven: Fine then. Anything else or do I just surprise everyone?

Anya: I’ll provide the liquor. No one is allowed to give me a suggestion. If you don’t like what I bring too bad. 

Clarke: So mean 😱

Anya: Yes I am. 

Lincoln: Me and Octavia will bring pizza.

Clarke: That just leaves me and Lex. What should we bring Lex?

Lexa: What’s left? Plates, cups, and games?

Clarke: Also beer for the ones that don’t want the hard stuff. 

Octavia: Sounds good to us. 

Raven: Yep. 

Octavia: Okay guys. See you tonight. 

——————

Saturday 5:56 PM (Clarke,Octavia)

Clarke: I’m sorry to do this but can you tell everyone the party is cancelled? I’m sorry I know everyone is probably on their way but we can’t do it.

Octavia: Sure I will. Is everything okay? 

Clarke: My mom is here. She just showed up and I’m freaking out and Lexa is sitting there so mad and silent andAnya left the house. Please tell everyone I’m sorry. 

Octavia: Oh my god. Okay I’ll let them know. I’m sorry Clarke. Let us know if we can help. 

Clarke: Thank you.


	6. Week 6

Week 6

Sunday 12:01 AM (Lexa, Clarke)

Clarke: Did you find Anya?

Lexa: Yes, we’re at the park now just sitting. 

Lexa: Did your mom leave?

Clarke: Yeah, but she’s coming back tomorrow to talk some more. 

Lexa: What can there possibly be to talk about? She kicked you at freaking 15 Clarke. And then berated you and you just sat there and took it. 

Clarke: I know but she’s my mother. I don’t want to lose her. 

Lexa: You don’t need her. Someone so toxic does not need to be in your life. Does she even know you’re gay and that you’re my girlfriend? 

Clarke: Yes, that was the first thing I told her and if she couldn’t accept that then she needed to leave immediately. She said that it didn’t matter and wanted to talk. 

Lexa: What did you guys talk about? 

Clarke: Just catching up. She has her own practice now. 

Lexa: That’s good I guess. We’re heading home now. We’ll talk more when we get there. 

Clarke: Okay. I love you. And I’m sorry your party got ruined. I’ll make it up to you I promise. 

Lexa: Okay. Thanks 

——————

Sunday 8:34 AM (Clarke, Anya, Lexa)

Clarke: Hey where’d you guys go? I wake up and both of you are gone.

Lexa: We went to breakfast. You were sleeping

Clarke: Why didn’t you wake me up? 

————

Sunday 9:55 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: You didn’t answer me. Are you okay?

Lexa: I’m fine. 

Clarke: No you’re not. You didn’t wake me for breakfast which is fine I understand you want to eat with just Anya but you didn’t answer and I’m getting short answers from you now. Are you mad at me? 

Lexa: No Clarke. We’ll talk later. 

————

Sunday 12:34 PM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: So I take it you and Lexa are mad at me. 

Clarke: I didn’t know my mom was going to show up. 

————

Sunday 4:38 PM (Clarke, Lexa, Anya)

Clarke: Look I’m sorry okay? I haven’t seen you both all day and I know you’re upset with me but I don’t know what I did wrong. Can one of you answer me please. 

Lexa: I’m sorry Clarke. We aren’t mad at you I promise. We’re just mad at the situation and don’t understand how you can defend that woman and let her into our home so easily. We didn’t want to be around in case she came back and we didn’t want to take our anger out on you which looks like we did anyway. 

Anya: Yeah what she said. 

Clarke: Can you please come home? I’m so freaking upset and I just want to talk to someone. 

Lexa: We’re on our way. 

——————

Monday 8:37 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Anya: So what did mother dearest want?

Clarke: She just wanted to catch up and apologize. She said she’s thought about me a lot and wanted to come back into my life. 

Anya: And you’re willing to forgive her just like that?

Clarke: Not at all. I told her it’s going to take a lot more than a little apology. That’s why we’re meeting for coffee tomorrow. 

Anya: Barf. Did she even want to meet Lexa properly? Or is she just pretending to accept your relationship?

Clarke: She wants to meet her for real. She wants it to be just me and her first to air everything out, but the next time Lexa is definitely invited. 

Anya: That sounds like crap. 

Clarke: Anya stop. I know you’re pissed but that’s enough. She’s my mother and I’m going to try to be civil. If you want to keep complaining then complain to Lexa because I don’t want to hear it. 

Anya: Fine then. But when she does what she does best and throws you away again I won’t be there to pick you up off the floor. 

————

Monday 12:15 PM (Lexa, Anya)

Lexa: What did you do?

Anya: Nothing?

Lexa: Then why did Clarke call me upset?

Anya: Ugh. That. 

Lexa: Yeah that. What happened? 

Anya: I was being honest and telling her that her mom sucks and she shouldn’t forgive her or meet with her or acknowledge her existence basically and she gets mad at me. 

Lexa: Oh my god. 

Anya: Chill out. I didn’t actually say that. I just expressed my dislike of her mother strongly and she got upset. Told me to stop. So that’s what I’m doing. I’m stopping. When Abby breaks her heart again which I know she will then she can pick herself back up. 

Lexa: I know you’re upset but we should still be supportive. You and I both know we would do anything to have our mom back and Clarke has the chance. We should be happy Abby wants a relationship with her again. 

Anya: But I know for sure she doesn’t. Abby wants something but I don’t know what. I’ve met her. I know what a complete Bitch she is and how fake she can be. She’s playing her. 

Lexa: I hope you’re wrong, but if that’s true we to need help Clarke any way we can. Even if it’s pretending to get along with her mother and consoling Clarke if she does end up breaking her heart. You need to apologize to Clarke please. She’s pretty torn up about your fight. 

Anya: Fine. Whatever 🙄. And it wasn’t even a fight. It was just a slight disagreement. 

———————

Tuesday 7:55 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Anya: Look I’m sorry I got upset. It’s good your mother is reaching out and I’m glad she’s trying. I hope things end up better between you two. 

Clarke: Thanks Anya. I appreciate that.

Anya: So how are you feeling about it? 

Clarke: I’m so nervous. What if you’re right? I’m supposed to meet her for coffee today after work. 

Anya: I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’re in a public setting anyway so it’s not like she’ll cause a scene.

Clarke: I know that, but we caught up Saturday night. I’m not sure what we’ll talk about today.

Anya: The weather is always a safe topic. 

Clarke: Sure the weather will fill up a good couple of hours at least 😑

Anya: Just wing it. You’re always good under pressure. What time are you supposed to meet her?

Clarke: Yeah I guess so. Right after I leave here so 5:30. 

Anya: Good luck and I hope she is genuine and wants a real relationship with you.

Clarke: Thanks Anya

___________

Tuesday 6:01 PM (Clarke, Abby)

Clarke: Hey mom where are you? I tried calling but no answer. I’m still here if you’re running late. 

——————

Tuesday 6:59 PM (Clarke, Abby)

Clarke: I still can’t reach you. I’m in the corner by the patio when you get here. It’s getting late so let me know if you’re on the way. 

——————

Tuesday 7:45 PM (Clarke, Abby)

Clarke: They’re about to close so I had to leave. I guess you just got held up somewhere. Talk to you later I guess. 

—————

Tuesday 9:55 PM (Clarke, Abby)

Abby: I’m sorry Clarke I thought I could do this, but I just can’t look passed this. You being with a woman breaks my heart. Imagine what your father would think. If this is just a phase I might be able to forgive you in the future when you realize you shouldn’t be with her, but right now I can’t accept it. Goodbye Clarke. 

———————

Wednesday 12:31 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Can how pick ,d up

Lexa: What? 

Clarke: my mom didn’t show y0 

Lexa: What?!? Where are you?

Clarke: At the. Ar 

Lexa: Where? You aren’t answering your phone. 

Lexa: Clarke? Answer me. 

—————

Wednesday 1:38 AM (Lexa, Anya)

Lexa: I found her. 

Anya: Thank god. Where was she? 

Lexa: The bar across the coffee shop she was meeting her mom at. 

Anya: Why did they go to a bar instead? 

Lexa: They didn’t. Her mom didn’t show. I saw a text on Clarke’s phone. Abby was so mean. Now I know what you meant. I am never letting her near Clarke again. I just can’t believe her. 

Anya: What did she say?

Lexa: Just that she can’t stand Clarke being with me or any woman and what would her father think. She had Clarke waiting at the coffee shop for 2 hours. Please don’t rub it in her face tomorrow. I don’t think she would be able to take it. 

Anya: I’m not an idiot. I know not to be a jerk. Let’s just call in sick for work and be there for her. I’ll make breakfast when she wakes up. Make her forget the wicked witch. 

Lexa: Great idea. I’m on my way home with her. 

—————

Wednesday 2:10 AM (Clarke, Anya, Lexa)

Clarke: I’m sorry I sgoyod gave l8stened to y0u 

Anya: What? 

Lexa: She missed like every letter when typing. She said she should have listened to you. 

Anya: How did you understand that? 

Lexa: She’s next to me. She’s saying it out loud as she’s typing. 

Clarke: I’m sorry 

Anya: You don’t have to be sorry. I was too harsh. It’ll be okay. 

Lexa: I’m here now. Come help me get her inside. 

Anya: Coming. 

—————

Thursday 9:27 AM (Clarke, Anya, Lexa)

Clarke: I blocked my mom

Anya: Good

Clarke: If the gang is up for it can we try the party again? I kind of want to take my mind off things. 

Lexa: Yeah that’s no problem. 

Clarke: Anya?

Anya: Yeah of course. Announce it in the group.

——————

Thursday 9:55 AM (Clarke, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven)

Clarke: Hey guys. Sorry about Saturday, but if you’re still open to it can we try again this Saturday? 

Octavia: Yeah we’re in. We can keep the same plan to make things easier if that works. 

Raven: Wait. I can’t come. I have to work that day. 

Clarke: 😢

Raven: Sorry 😓. You guys go ahead without me 🥺

Clarke: No that’s okay. I shouldn’t have sprung this on so quick. How about next weekend? Is everyone good with that? 

Lincoln: Sorry next Saturday won’t work for us. My parents will be coming to visit and we’ll be going to dinner with them 🍔🍕🥩

Octavia: Why’d you add those weird emoji’s?

Lincoln: Well Clarke and Raven had emojis so I had to add some. 

Clarke: Oh my god 🤣😂🤣

Raven: Lololol

Octavia: 🤦♀️

Clarke: Okay so that makes the weekend after that. There’s no way any of you guys made plans that far ahead. 

Octavia: Nope. All good for me. 

Raven: Same here. 

Clarke: Great👏 I’ll let Lex and An know. 

—————-

Thursday 11:59 AM (Clarke, Lexa, Anya)

Clarke: Bad news guys. Raven was busy this weekend and Lincoln and O busy next so party is in like 3 weeks. 

Lexa: Um so we can’t make it in three weeks. 

Clarke: Why?

Lexa: I can’t tell you. 

Clarke: 😑 Why can’t you tell me? What are you guys doing?

Lexa: Well it’s not me and Anya. It’s me and you. 

Clarke: Did I forget?

Lexa: No. It was supposed to be a surprise. 

Clarke: What surprise? 

Lexa: Well I can’t tell you. It’s a surprise. 

Clarke: But I want to know now. Please tell me 🥺🥺🥺

Lexa: Lol. Okay fine. Let’s get out of the group to give Anya some peace. 

Anya: Yes, thank you. Some people actually work around here. 

Clarke: Oops. Sorry. Forgot you were on here. 😜😜😜

Anya: Yeah right. 

—————-

Thursday 12:25 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: So what’s the surprise? 😍😍😍

Lexa: So with everything happening in the past month our life seems to be a soap opera lately I decided me and you needed a little getaway. 

Clarke: Really?!? Where are we going?

Lexa: It’s just a 3 day weekend kind of thing so I was thinking just a short trip to New York to do a little shopping and sightseeing and going to the art museum. 

Clarke: Oh my god that sounds great! Thank you so much! 🥰😘🥰

Lexa: You deserve it. I think it might be time for a drama free weekend. 

Clarke: Yes definitely. I’m so excited!!! I can’t wait to spend the weekend with you. I’m telling the gang the party is canceled. We can throw a private party for us in New York 😉

Lexa: Haha. Can’t wait. I love you to Pluto and back 

Clarke: I love you too dork more than there are stars in the sky. 

—————-

Thursday 5:38 PM (Usual gang)

Clarke: So party is cancelled 🤭 sorry guys ☺️ but Lexa is taking me to New York! 

Raven: Wow 🤩. So jelly 

Octavia: Lincoln, where’s my spontaneous trip?

Lincoln: 😳

Octavia: Haha. Jk. I’m happy for you Clarke. Make sure to bring me a souvenir. 

Raven: Ooh. I want one too. 

Lincoln: Me three. 

Clarke: Yes. Souvenirs for everyone. I’m super excited 😝

—————

Friday 11:12 AM (Clarke, Anya)

Clarke: Did you take my muffin this morning?

Anya: No, maybe Lexa did.

Clarke: No I already asked her. And I know she’s not a liar like you are 😤

Anya: 😳

Clarke: Oh my gosh! You knew I was saving it for breakfast today! 🤬

Anya: I’m sorry 😞 I was in a hurry and grabbed something quick. I’ll buy you a new one

Clarke: Fine 😒. I’m hungry now though 😫

Anya: Your lunch break is in like 30 minutes. You can handle it.

Clarke: Easy for you to say. You got to eat a delicious muffin.

Anya: It was pretty delicious 🤤 

Clarke: And you rub it in my face? I’m telling Lexa on you.

Anya: What’s the pipsqueak going to do? I’m the leader in this household and I could beat you both up.

Clarke: You’ll see. Expect some pranks in your near future 😝

Anya: I’m so scared 😱 

Clarke: 😝😝😝

Anya: 🤣

Clarke: I still want my muffin after work by the way.

Anya: Yeah yeah you’ll get your muffin.

_________

Friday 11:39 AM (Clarke, Lexa)

Clarke: Oh my gosh guess what. It was Anya!

Lexa: Of course it was. There’s only 3 of us in the house.

Clarke: I had to confirm it first 🙄. I didn’t want to be a jerk and persecute her with no evidence. 

Lexa: So what did she say? 

Clarke: She rubbed it in my face and said she could beat you up. Can you believe her? Don’t worry though. We’re going to prank her so hard.

Lexa: Maybe we should let it go. She is pretty strong and I don’t want to get in the middle of another war with you guys.

Clarke: What? How dare you? I defended you.

Lexa: Clarke last time you wanted revenge I ended up with a split lip and 1 eyebrow. 

Clarke: That’s the casualties of war Lexa. We all have to pay a price.

Lexa: Well I will leave you and Anya to your own devices.

Clarke: You’re abandoning me? 😢

Lexa: Yes. You won’t guilt trip me this time.

Clarke: Fine. Be prepared for retaliation 😵

Lexa: I feel like I’m now being pulled into this.

Clarke: Yep. Either you’re with me or against me.

Lexa: What if I team up with Anya this time? 

Clarke: Now you’re betraying me? 

Lexa: Yes

Clarke: The audacity. Now I’m telling on you and Anya to your dad 😤. You know I’m his favorite. 

Lexa: You wouldn’t dare.

Clarke: Oh wouldn’t I?

Lexa: You better not 

Clarke: Oops. My lunch break is over and now I’m late 😬. Love you see you at home.

Lexa: Love you too.

_______

Friday 4:48 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: I can’t believe you actually called my dad!!!

Clarke: I told you I would. What did he say?

Lexa: That I’m grounded for a month?!? I’m a grown woman living in my own house! 

Clarke: Haha 😆. Looks like no ice cream trip for you. 

Lexa: What ice cream trip?

Clarke: Your dad is taking me out for ice cream 😋

Lexa: Oh my god. 

Clarke: And since you’re grounded you aren’t allowed to come. 

Lexa: I can just buy my own ice cream 😑

Clarke: It’s more delicious in your dads company

Lexa: Now I’m telling on you. Just you wait. 

Clarke: He’ll take my side. He always does 🤪

—————

Friday 8:38 PM (Lexa, Anya)

Lexa: Clarke is in the shower. It’s now time for operation chocolate. She likes ice cream so bad she’s about to become a sundae. 

Anya: Are you sure you want to do this? She might actually get mad at you. 

Lexa: Of course I’m sure. She made dad ground me. Now I can’t go out for ice cream with them 😤

Anya: Just buy your own. 

Lexa: It’s not the same. So are you in or not?

Anya: Yeah I’m in. 

—————-

Friday 10:34 PM (Clarke, Lexa)

Lexa: It’s pretty lonely on this couch by myself. 

Lexa: It’s nice watching TV though. I started a new series. Something about a creepy teacher being a hoe. 

Lexa: I think you’d like it. It’s like those lifetime movies you used to watch. 

Clarke: You’re annoying me. 

Lexa: You’re awake 😃

Clarke: Of course I’m awake. I’m still wiping chocolate sauce from crevices that I didn’t even know chocolate could travel. 

Lexa: Mm. I bet I could lick it off 😉

Clarke: Tempting, but no. I’m mad at you. 

Lexa: What if I say I’m sorry?

Clarke: I’ll need more than that from you. 

Lexa: A sorry and a back rub?

Clarke: Getting closer 

Lexa: A sorry, back rub, and you get all watching choices for a week?

Clarke: That’ll do. Come on up stud 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time will be no drama. 
> 
> I feel like these take me so long to write but only like a second to read.


End file.
